Disturbia
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: AU "Never Been Kissed"; Kurt's being bullied by Sebastian, who may just be harboring deeper feelings for the countertenor, but soon Kurt meets Blaine who may just be able to help him turn things around. Klaine/Kurtbastian. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked into McKinley High, ready for a new week of abuse, which stemmed from the school bully, Sebastian Smythe, whom Kurt loathed with a passion; the boy stood a few inches taller than Kurt and seemed to take personal enjoyment in harassing him. But the daily slushie facial was never enough for Sebastian; he had to continue inciting Kurt with insults and jibes at his personal life. Kurt wondered how Sebastian knew so much about his life at home, with an alcoholic father and a mother who had just passed away from lung cancer. The one thing that saved Kurt from all the provocation was his presence in the Glee club, the only place where he had true friends. Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams were his three closest friends; the four of them spent any possible time together, and they were quick to protect Kurt from Sebastian's bullying.

* * *

><p>"Hey, homo," Sebastian sneered, shoving Kurt against his locker; Sebastian was flanked by his lacrosse team buddies, who sniggered. Kurt shivered at the sheer feeling of Sebastian touching him. "Aw, Hummel gonna cry?" Sebastian taunted, stopping and seeing the tears brimming Kurt's glasz eyes. Kurt would never cry in front of Sebastian; it would just give the asshole another reason to hassle him.<p>

"Fuck you," Kurt snapped, holding his head up in defiance.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say to me, homo?" Sebastian mocked. "I don't think I heard you."

"I said, fuck you," Kurt repeated through gritted teeth. "Why can't you just leave me alone, Smythe? Huh? What did I do to you?"

"You're a little slut, Hummel, that's what you did," Sebastian laughed and his friends joined in. "Shaking your ass for the world to see and wearing these tight pants and shit; you're asking for it."

"You know what you are, Smythe? You're a goddamn coward," Kurt hissed and he heard a sharp intake of breath from the lacrosse jerks. "You always need your cronies behind you when you pick on me. You don't do it for yourself. You're an insecure, pathetic excuse for a person." Sebastian looked a little taken aback by Kurt's words; he composed himself quickly and, grabbing Kurt's shirt, he slammed the smaller boy against his locker.

"Say another word, Hummel. Just one word and I'll beat that gay right out of you," Sebastian snarled, pulling his fist back. Kurt simply stared at the bully.

"What the hell are you doing to my boy!" a voice yelled. Kurt turned his head slightly and saw Mercedes and Artie coming towards him.

"Stay out of this, Aretha. This has nothing to do with you or Cripples McGee, just back away now and you won't get hurt," Sebastian said, glaring at the two.

"I dare you to hit me, Smythe. Just see what happens when you hit a girl," Mercedes shot back; Kurt saw her ready to pull her can of mace from her bag. Sebastian looked at Mercedes and Artie for another second before releasing Kurt.

"I'll see you later, homo, when your hag isn't around," Sebastian snapped, and with a wave of his hand, his friends followed.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Kurt?" Artie asked as he, Mercedes, and Kurt went to their homeroom.<p>

"Yeah, thanks, 'Cedes, for standing up to him," Kurt said, putting an arm around her.

"No worries, white boy. We always got your back," she replied with a smile.

"I saw you ready to pull your mace out," Kurt smirked.

"Would've used it too," she said. Kurt smiled and looked at Artie, who winked.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kurt made his way to his next period, he saw Sebastian and a bunch of his lacrosse friends standing near his locker. He approached his locker with caution and Sebastian slipped over.

"Hey, Kurt," he said nicely. Kurt glared at him and opened his locker.

"What do you want, Smythe? I'm not in the mood for your crap," Kurt muttered, putting his books away.

"Aw, Hummel, I'm trying to be friends. Why won't you take a chance? Come out with us tonight." Sebastian smirked and his friends laughed.

"I will not because I know you and I don't like you. I will never like you. Get it through your thick head and small brain that you and I will never be anything, not even _friends_," Kurt snapped before turning away.

"Not so fast, homo," Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's arm and spinning him back around. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Let go of me, Sebastian Smythe!" Kurt yanked his arm from Sebastian's grip. He was breathing hard as he scowled at the boy who had made his life a living hell since he transferred in.

"Guys, beat it," Sebastian ordered his flunkies; they walked away, looking a little disappointed.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked, looking into Sebastian's brown eyes. Sebastian moved closer, pinning Kurt against the locker with his arms.

"You know what I want, Hummel. I want you." Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt's neck; Kurt shoved him away, looking repulsed.

"You will never have me. I'd rather show myself off to Fred Phelps than be with you," Kurt said.

"Now that's hot. You can show yourself off to me." Sebastian grabbed Kurt and pulled the smaller boy into a nearby closet. Sebastian started unbuckling Kurt's pants, ignoring Kurt swatting at him. "Oh yeah, baby, hit me. Hit me harder." Kurt pulled away, tears filling his eyes. The bell rang and he heard students swarming through the halls.

"Help! Help me! I'm in the closet! Somebody please help me!" Kurt screamed to no avail as Sebastian shoved him against the wall and covered his mouth with one hand. Kurt bit down on Sebastian's hand, making the boy curse and backhand him across the face.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners, Hummel?" Sebastian snarled, inspecting his hand. Kurt slumped against the wall, eventually curling into a fetal position, his tears falling freely.

"Please don't," Kurt whispered. Sebastian kneeled down in front of Kurt and lifted the boy's chin.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you just make it so goddamn hard. Fuck, I'm not good at this. Do you want to know the real reason I bully you?" Kurt shook his head, but Sebastian continued. "I love you, Hummel. I've loved you since I first saw you, although you were covered in a slushie at that point."

"Oh God," Kurt moaned.

"What is it, Kurt?" Sebastian looked genuinely concerned.

"I had nightmares that this might happen," he whispered.

"You dreamed about you and me being together?" Sebastian asked.

"Key word was _nightmare_," Kurt said coldly. "Besides, who just tried to force himself onto me?"

"Yeah, I'm almost always horny, so shit like that tends to happen," Sebastian said with a shrug. "Anything I can do, Kurt?"

"Just go, get away from me, ok? Just for once in your life, leave me alone," Kurt muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"Okay, see you later, Kurt." Sebastian stood up and, taking one last look at the boy in the fetal position, he left the closet, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay?" Artie asked as he, Kurt, and Mercedes sat at the Glee club table.

"I'm fine, thanks, Artie," Kurt mumbled, poking at the lump of Gaga-knows-what from the school cafeteria.

"So what should we do for this boys-versus-girls mash-up thing?" Finn asked the guys, who were occupying one end of the table, the girls on the other.

"Mr. Schue said it had to be a mash-up of lady music," Puck said; the boys immediately looked over at Kurt.

"I take offense to that," Kurt snapped and stood up from the table to the boys all looking a little scandalized by this outburst. "Why don't you guys figure it out for yourselves?" Kurt turned on his heel and left the cafeteria.

"Something's wrong. Although he's typically bitchy, this isn't normal," Mike quipped.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hallway to his locker and found a note taped on it; he looked around before opening it: <em>Kurt, I'm sorry about everything. Can we please talk about it? Sebastian.<em> Kurt ran a hand over his face and sighed. As much as he loathed Sebastian, he couldn't hold a grudge forever.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice said from behind him, making him jump. He turned to see Sebastian, who looked a little taken aback by his reaction.

"Hi, Sebastian," Kurt replied, looking down at his Doc Martens. "I found your note."

"So do you want to talk about it? Lunch period has another half hour." Sebastian nodded to the closet.

"No, we're not going in the closet again, but yes, I will talk about it," Kurt said; he proceeded to lead Sebastian to the choir room. "So talk to me."

"Okay, um, I'm really not good at this, but I like you, Kurt. I like you a lot. I know I haven't made it clear because I've been such an asshole, but no one knows I'm gay. And seeing you so open and out with it, honestly, it kinda made me jealous. My parents are uber-conservative and my dad's a state's lawyer. Fuck, Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being such a douche." Sebastian buried his face in his hands. Kurt noticed that for the first time since he met Sebastian, there wasn't a nasty, conniving smirk on his lips. Kurt also saw that there was actual regret in his eyes.

"Hey, I get it. My dad, he's not too accepting either, especially after my mom died about three months ago from lung cancer. He turned to drinking and most of the time, I'm all alone. I know this will sound totally lame, but I'm one of those people who believe in true love, and how said true love isn't about being touchy-feely, but the fact that one is truly in love with the other person," Kurt said, sitting down next to Sebastian.

"Kurt, can I…? Sorry, I shouldn't ask. I mean, just this morning, I slammed you against the locker, and I'm sorry for that." Sebastian sighed and leaned back. Kurt noticed the boy's shirt slide upwards and he saw the little sliver of hair going down his chest, which turned him on almost immediately. Sebastian looked over at Kurt and sat up. "I recognize those eyes anywhere. Oh my God, Kurt, you are turned on. Don't deny it; I know turned on when I see it."

"No, it's just…I was thinking about…What's… Aw, forget it. Fine, I was turned on, I saw your chest," Kurt said, looking away.

"So you do think I'm sexy," Sebastian accused, grinning widely.

"I didn't say that," Kurt retorted, starting to blush.

"You're blushing," Sebastian teased. "Kurt, take down the walls that hide the real you. I'm not gonna judge you, dude."

"Okay, one, do not call me 'dude', and two, you don't know what you're talking about." Kurt tried to sound defensive, but all Sebastian heard was a cry for attention.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, don't you get it? I'm sexy, you're pretty damn cute, we work," he said.

"I'm _pretty damn cute_, seriously? I am not a puppy!" Kurt got up. Sebastian started to chuckle as he watched Kurt pace.

"God, Kurt, you are so uptight. Calm down, I didn't mean it like that," Sebastian said with a grin. Kurt scoffed and sat down again. He heard laughter and it didn't come from Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what was that?" Kurt asked, looking around the room, and then focusing his attention back on the boy, who looked a little guilty. "You look guilty. What have you done now?"

"Kurt, I…," Sebastian started to say but he was cut off by three boys' laughter as said three boys ran into the room holding a video camera.

"Seb, we got it all on video!" The one in the middle proclaimed. Kurt turned to Sebastian and glared at him, his eyes filling with tears.

"What the hell was I thinking, believing that you could change? I'm such an idiot. Fuck you, Sebastian, and fuck all of you." Kurt turned to the other boys before looking away to wipe his eyes. Sebastian didn't expect what happened next: Kurt spun around and slapped him across the face. The three boys jumped back in shock. Sebastian put a hand to his cheek where blood was trickling as Kurt's nails dug in. "I hate you, Sebastian Smythe. You and your goddamn lies can go straight to hell." Kurt left the room, still wiping his eyes.

"Kurt, what the fuck just happened?" Artie asked; he had seen Kurt slap Sebastian. Kurt didn't stop until he reached his Navigator. Still crying, he just turned the ignition and drove. He drove as far from McKinley High as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt eventually stopped about two hours after leaving McKinley; he looked up to see huge black gates and the sign above it: Dalton Academy. From the outside, he could see a whole group of boys in blue blazers chasing after each other; there were two of them, one brunette, the other blonde, making out under a tree; three boys, one holding a gavel, were holding court.

"Hey, are you lost?" someone asked. Kurt jumped, startled, and saw a boy with slicked back black hair and shining hazel eyes.

"Oh, um, I was just driving by, sorry," Kurt apologized quickly, but the boy put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You wanna grab a coffee?" the boy asked.

"Sure." Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>"By the way, I'm Blaine," the boy introduced himself as he stirred his coffee in what seemed to be Dalton's own coffee shop.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel," Kurt said shyly. "This is gonna sound stupid, but is Dalton a gay school like that one in New York?" Blaine started laughing, but caught himself.

"No, it's an all-boys boarding school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy, so these guys can be whoever they want to be. Those two you saw making out under the tree, that's Nick and Jeff. When they're _not_ making out, they're usually causing trouble, and besides I'm straight," Blaine explained. Kurt was shocked; a school with no bullying? It must be a dream.

"Are you being bullied?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt hesitated to tell some boy he didn't know his troubles, but he simply nodded and continued.

"There's this…this guy, his name is Sebastian, it seems like he gets his kicks from picking on me," Kurt said, tears coming to his eyes again. "He was acting all friendly during lunch, and he just tricked me."

"I transferred here after being bullied, but I didn't stand up to them. I ran. If I could go back and change it, I would. You need courage, Kurt. Courage helps you get to that point," Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's.

"No one cares about me. My dad's a drunk, my mom died three months ago, my so-called friends think I'm nothing more than the gay kid," Kurt whispered.

"I don't know you all that well, but I think you're a lot more than that," Blaine whispered, making Kurt blush. "Would you like some help standing up to this guy? I'll be there for you." Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was giving him a small smile. Kurt nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt returned to McKinley with Blaine sitting next to him in the car. He saw Sebastian standing just outside the door, just hanging out. When he saw Kurt and a short curly-haired boy coming towards him, he straightened up and smirked.

"Hey, Hummel, who's this, your boyfriend?" Sebastian taunted.

"You tried to touch me," Kurt said, shivering at the memory.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian crossed his arms and looked hungrily at Kurt. "Maybe it was just one of your little wet dreams."

"No, you tried to touch me, Smythe. And it seems like you have a thing for me; well, I don't like you…at all. In fact, I hate you. Is that enough to get it through your thick head?"

"You don't get it, do you? I always get what I want, and I want you." Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt, who stood his ground. Blaine noticed that Kurt's hands were shaking.

"Sebastian, I said no. Is the word 'no' new to you?" Kurt tried to keep his voice from cracking. Sebastian smirked and leaned over to go for Kurt's neck, but Blaine intercepted the taller boy and pushed him away.

"Hummel, you'd better tell your Hobbit to stay out of the way before he gets hurt," Sebastian snarled, going back in for Kurt, who, this time, shoved him away.

"What is wrong with you? Are you sick or deaf or something? I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with you, Sebastian, so back off," Kurt snapped, his voice raising an octave.

"Stay away from him," Blaine interjected and Sebastian glared at him.

"You obviously don't go here, so you don't know who I am," Sebastian said, eyeing Blaine's blazer. "You don't know who you're messing with, do you?" Blaine swallowed and took a step back. "I can be your worst nightmare, so if you don't shut the fuck up, Hobbit, and leave now, I will be." Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was staring at Sebastian wide-eyed, and decided to do what he should've done before.

"You know what? I'm not going anywhere. I am going to stand right here and help Kurt. If you don't like that, then _you_ leave," Blaine retorted. Sebastian looked a little surprised by the shorter boy's reply before he scowled and shoved Blaine into the brick wall. Sebastian grabbed the boy's hair and held him against the wall; Kurt ran over and pushed Sebastian away.

"Don't touch him!" Kurt yelled. "You can push me around all you want, but _you do not touch him_." Sebastian looked from Blaine to Kurt, and then shoved Kurt out of the way and left without another word.

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon," Blaine observed. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt had sunk to his knees and started sobbing.

"I don't know how much more of him I can take, Blaine. I'm so tired. Ever since he transferred in, all he's done is make me miserable," Kurt explained, his chest heaving with sobs. Blaine bent down and embraced the boy.

"Come on, let's get you home," Blaine whispered. Kurt gave Blaine the keys to his Navigator and lied down in the backseat, trying to stifle his sobs.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we're here," Blaine whispered. Kurt opened his eyes and found himself on his bed. Blaine was standing over him, smiling gently. "No one was home, so I just came down here. It seemed enough like a place where you would live." Blaine looked at the playbills hanging on the wall.<p>

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled.

"You're welcome," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'll be here for as long as you need me, okay?" Kurt nodded and scooted over so Blaine could sit on the bed. "I am so sorry, Kurt. That guy has some serious issues, as well as a lot of denial. Just remember that I will always be here for you." Blaine lay himself down next to Kurt, who had curled himself into the fetal position. Kurt's phone vibrated, but he made no move to answer it, so Blaine picked it up for him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kurt? Is that you?" a voice asked.

"I'm sorry; I'm a friend of Kurt's. Who is this?" Blaine said.

"Oh, I'm Artie. I saw Kurt slap this guy earlier and run out of school. I just to see how he's doing," the boy replied, sounding a little hesitant. Blaine snuck a peek at Kurt, who had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry, Artie. He's asleep, but I'll tell him you called when he wakes up," Blaine answered.

"Okay, thanks, uh, what's your name?"

"Sorry, I'm Blaine."

"Okay, thanks, Blaine." Blaine ended the call and wrapped an arm around Kurt's slender frame. He liked how Kurt's chest rose and fell when he slept.

"I could get used to this," he muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurt, hey, it's time to wake up," Blaine whispered. He had awoken about ten minutes before to discover that it was morning.

"Blaine, you're still here?" Kurt mumbled. "What happened?"

"Uh, you stood up to Sebastian, or, well, tried to. We came back here and you fell asleep, and your friend Artie called to see how you were doing," Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, I slapped him." Kurt ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Gaga, I forgot my moisturizing last night! Blaine, I'll be right back!" Kurt ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Blaine chuckled to himself at Kurt's behavior; this was a side he'd probably have to get used to if he was gonna keep hanging out with him.

About twenty minutes later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom, looking near perfect. Blaine was amazed by how much Kurt took care of himself.

"You ready to go, Kurt?" Blaine asked, offering his arm. Kurt smiled, looped his arm around Blaine's, and the two got into Kurt's Navigator.

"But don't you go to Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"I am going to make sure that you're okay, that's all I care about right now," Blaine replied.

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt stopped the car in McKinley's parking lot and leaned against Blaine. Blaine made to touch Kurt's hair, but Kurt blocked him. "Don't touch the hair."

"Okay, you get to school. I'll be sitting out here in case you need me," Blaine said, leaning back in the passenger seat. Kurt rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked into the school, a lot of people took no care in hiding their laughter. Kurt knew Sebastian had put up that video, and was not at all surprised.<p>

"Hey, Hummel, you like it when my shirt is up?" One of the jocks sneered. Kurt shuddered and kept moving.

"Here, Hummel, here, boy," a group of Cheerios called, making hand gestures for him to come over. Kurt buried his face in his hands and ran into the choir room.

"Kurt, what is with this video?" someone asked. Kurt looked up to see the entire Glee club huddled around Artie's laptop.

"Are you okay, boo?" Mercedes asked, walking towards Kurt, who backed away; his eyes were filling with tears of humiliation.

"I have to go," he managed to say before turning to run out of the school, but he ran smack into Sebastian on the way. "Get of my way," he snapped, pushing past the taller boy, but Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into the locker room. "What do you want?" he demanded, tears falling from his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Sebastian said softly.

"Yeah, you said that yesterday and look what happened," Kurt scoffed and moved to leave, but Sebastian blocked his way.

"You are not going anywhere until I say what I need to say, now sit down," Sebastian ordered. Kurt stood defiantly in front of Sebastian, refusing to move. Sebastian shoved Kurt against the wall, making the smaller boy whimper. "Goddamn it, Hummel, why do you have to make it so hard?"

"Find someone who actually _wants_ to listen to you. I thought you were serious; don't tell me you were 'cause I know the truth. I hate you, Sebastian. Let me go right now," Kurt hissed, yanking his arm out of Sebastian's grip. Sebastian slammed Kurt against the wall again and put his lips to Kurt's, forcing himself onto the boy.

"Get off of me, you taste like craigslist!" Kurt snapped, trying to push Sebastian away, but Sebastian was stronger and he pushed himself closer to Kurt. "I said, get off!" Kurt managed to shove Sebastian away and get out of the locker room. He ran back to the car and found Blaine asleep in the passenger seat. Kurt got in and drove away from McKinley.

* * *

><p>When Kurt had reached his house, Blaine woke up and looked around wildly.<p>

"What the…? What happened? Kurt, are you okay?" he asked, looking at Kurt sobbing against the steering wheel.

"Sebastian…he-he kissed me," Kurt sobbed, burying his face in Blaine's blazer.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, Kurt. I'm here," Blaine whispered, stroking the boy's hair back. Kurt didn't reprimand him this time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up at the sound of his name; Kurt had sat up on his bed, his eyes still full of tears.

"Kurt?" Blaine moved to sit down next to the boy, who wrapped his arms around him.

"You're my best friend," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt.

"You're my best friend too. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. I promise," Blaine said; suddenly, his phone vibrated, Blaine pressed speaker. "Hello?"

"Blaine, is that you?" a voice asked.

"Is it Blaine?" another voice asked.

"Yes, guys, it's me. Say hi to Nick and Jeff, Kurt," Blaine chuckled, handing the phone to Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, not letting go of Blaine.

"Who's Kurt?" the two seemed to ask at the same time.

"Kurt's someone special. I met him yesterday, I found him outside of Dalton. Apparently, he saw you two making out…anyway, I'm helping him with some stuff," Blaine explained.

"How cute, Blainers made a new friend," Nick cooed and Jeff laughed. "Dude, Amanda keeps calling us, demanding to know where the hell you are. We keep telling her we don't know, but she doesn't believe us. I think she's gonna break up with you…or kill you, whichever she decides on first."

"Honestly, guys, I've been meaning to break up with her. You can tell her that I said 'she is a controlling bitch'," Blaine said, making Nick and Jeff gasp.

"Now, Blaine, it is not dapper to call your girlfriend a bitch," Jeff reprimanded.

"You two call each other bitches all the time," Blaine snapped.

"Yeah, but we mean it out of love," Nick said.

"You guys are impossible," Blaine muttered.

"At least we're not short," Jeff retorted. Nick gasped.

"Ooh, dude, you crossed a line. Blaine's gonna get you for that," Nick giggled.

"Nicky's right, Jeff; when I get back, you're gonna get it," Blaine said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Quick, hang up!" Jeff said and the call ended.

"Those two, I swear…," Blaine mumbled. He looked over at Kurt, who was still clinging onto him, but the boy was asleep. "Aw, Kurt, you're the greatest," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke a few hours later and felt a rush of joy when he noticed Blaine curled up next to him. He'd heard the Dalton boys talking about Blaine's girlfriend, but Kurt didn't feel any jealousy; Blaine was straight and therefore he had no chance with him. Kurt got up and stretched, and then made his way upstairs.<p>

"Kurt, is that you?" a voice slurred.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," Kurt replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Come in here, boy," Burt said. Kurt gulped and entered the living room. "Where have you been?"

"D-downstairs with my friend Blaine," Kurt said, mentally smacking himself for mentioning Blaine.

"Who is this Blaine?" Burt asked, opening another beer.

"He's just a friend, Dad; he has a girlfriend," Kurt whispered.

"I'm worried about you, Kurt. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, wiping his eyes.

"Good boy, now go back to your friend or something," Burt mumbled as he scanned sports games on TV. Kurt tiptoed back downstairs to his room and found Blaine flipping through his _Vogue_ collection.

"Dude, Kurt, your collection is awesome," Blaine exclaimed.

"Okay, one, don't call me 'dude', and two, thank you," Kurt said, smiling.

"I see you're feeling better," Blaine observed and put the magazine down. Kurt walked over to the bed and snuggled next to Blaine.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me since…well, in a long time," Kurt said. Blaine grinned and ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "Didn't I tell you not to touch the hair?"

"It's already messy," Blaine said, pouting. Kurt looked up at him and giggled.

"Okay, go ahead." Kurt nodded and Blaine smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, remember, you shoot me a text if he tries anything, ok?" Blaine and Kurt were going through the procedure the next morning; Kurt was going to confront Sebastian about the kiss and he had a recorder in his pocket.

"Will do," Kurt replied and Blaine embraced him.

"Good luck," Blaine whispered. "And be safe." Kurt got out of his Navigator and made his way into the school, ignoring all the taunts and jeers of those around him. He knew Sebastian and his friends usually loitered in the south halls and went there first; sure enough, he saw Sebastian. Kurt took a deep breath and approached the taller boy, who was holding a freshman against a locker.

"I need to talk to you," Kurt said. Sebastian's head turned and he smirked, seeing Kurt, looking if not sexier than ever.

"Okay, Hummel, let's talk," Sebastian leered, releasing the freshman who took off down the hall. Kurt turned on the recorder.

"You…kissed me." Kurt shivered a little, remembering how Sebastian just kept pushing into him.

"I do not remember doing such a thing." Sebastian crossed his arms and watched Kurt try to keep himself from exploding.

"I'm sure I didn't dream it, because my back still hurts from you shoving me against the wall," Kurt continued, biting his lip.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Sebastian took a step closer to Kurt; Kurt stood where he was. _Sebastard is not going to get his way, not this time_, he thought. "You know you did, why don't you just admit it? You liked me kissing you against the hard locker room wall, and you want me to do it again."

"Oh yeah, I liked it so much, I wanted more," Kurt snapped, his voice filled with sarcasm. Sebastian, being the idiot that he was, didn't catch on and he put his hands around Kurt's waist, lifting the smaller boy. "No! Put me down!" Kurt yelled. Sebastian simply carried him into the locker room.

"You like this, Hummel?" he asked once he had successfully pinned Kurt underneath him.

"Please, Seb. Let me go," Kurt whimpered.

"No, I don't think I will just yet," Sebastian sneered. "What will you do for me to let you go? How about you give me a blowjob?"

"No freaking way I'm going near my least favorite part of you," Kurt said, still trying to struggle away from Sebastian.

"Then what is your favorite part of me? Is it my body? It turned you on a few days ago, let's see if it does again," Sebastian laughed and, with that, he pulled off his shirt. "Come on, Hummel, you know you want to touch it. Go ahead." Kurt got one of his arms from under Sebastian's knee and punched the boy in the stomach as hard as he could. "You're a little pussy, Hummel," Sebastian scoffed as he wrenched Kurt's arm back down.

"What is wrong with you, Sebastian? Why are you so obsessed with me? There are tons of attractive guys in this school, I'm sure you could weasel your way into their beds if you wanted to," Kurt snapped; although Sebastian was considerably larger than Kurt, he was sure Sebastian didn't weigh any more than he did, making it easier than if say Finn were in this position.

"If I got a piece of ass like yours, no one would pick on you," Sebastian countered.

"Yeah, like you care about me getting bullied, seeing as how you do it more than anyone else," Kurt muttered.

"Hummel, do you know when to shut up?" Sebastian snarled, grabbing Kurt by the collar.

"Do you know when you're being a huge douche?" Kurt retorted. That last remark angered Sebastian enough to slap Kurt again. "What is your deal? You have more anger issues than Santana, and that's saying something!"

"God, Hummel, why can't you just shut the fuck up?" Sebastian pulled back to punch Kurt this time, and Kurt shut his eyes. When the blow didn't come, he opened his eyes and saw Blaine wrestling Sebastian to the ground.

"Blaine, don't!" Kurt tried to pull his friend off of Sebastian, but Blaine would not let up. "You're going to get busted, let him go, Blaine." Blaine saw the fear in Kurt's eyes and got off of Sebastian, who was now on the floor nursing a bloody nose.

"Did you get the confession?" Blaine asked, rubbing his knuckles. Kurt pulled the recorder out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I did," Kurt whispered and looked at Sebastian. "But I don't know anymore."

"Kurt, this guy has made your life a living hell. Put him away for good," Blaine urged.

"I'll think about it," Kurt said before walking out of the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine followed Kurt out to the car, and watched as Kurt shook with silent sobs. Blaine put a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered; Kurt spun around and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You want to go somewhere quiet?" Kurt nodded and went to lie down in the backseat. Blaine started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Every so often, Blaine would hear Kurt sniff from the backseat as he drove. He arrived at Dalton and lifted Kurt from the backseat.

"Where are we going?" Kurt mumbled.

"To my dorm," Blaine replied, carrying the boy up the stairs. The door burst open and Blaine saw Nick and Jeff grinning.

"Blainers, we knew it was you!" Nick exclaimed.

"Guys, shut up," Blaine sighed, walking in.

"Is that Kurt?" Jeff asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yes and how much sugar have you had?" Blaine placed Kurt on the couch in the Warblers rehearsal room.

"Just a slushie," Nick replied, smiling. Blaine saw Kurt cringe at the word 'slushie'.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, kneeling down next to Kurt.

"No slushies," Kurt whispered.

"There aren't any, don't worry," Blaine whispered back, brushing a lock of Kurt's hair from his eyes.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said before he could stop himself. Blaine swallowed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Isn't this cute?" Jeff chuckled.

"What the hell is going on here?" a new voice demanded. The boys looked up to see a tall brunette standing in the doorway, hands on hips.

"We'll leave you two…or three," Nick said, pushing Jeff out of the room.

"I wanna see what happens," Jeff whined, trying to pull away from Nick.

"Let's go, Jeffrey," Nick snapped, using the name Jeff hated the most.

"Nick, don't call me that!" Jeff yelled as the door slammed.

"Hey, Mandy," Blaine said warily.

"Who is this?" Amanda snapped, pointing at Kurt, who had turned his face into the couch.

"This is Kurt, he's a friend," Blaine replied.

"Oh, so is he your boyfriend? He seems pretty faggy to me," Amanda said. "I do not know a single straight boy who wears Marc Jacobs."

"Yeah, he is gay, but it doesn't matter, you homophobic bitch," Blaine retorted. Amanda gasped and pulled back to slap Blaine, but Kurt had shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"I may be a fag, but at least I can tell that this jacket is McQueen, not Jacobs," Kurt snapped. "You want to see how flexible you are? I used to be a cheerleader, so I'm pretty flexible."

"You were a cheerleader, Kurt?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"And I'm a whole lot more," Kurt said shortly before he released Amanda.

"Get out of here, Amanda." Blaine turned to face his girlfriend. "We're through."

"Oh, no, we're not," she barked. "I'll tell your dad that you're gay!"

"Bullshit, Mandy, he already knows, so does my mom. He may not like it, but it's the way I am and he can't do a damn thing about it," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Fine, I'll leave, but this ain't over, Blaine. This ain't over by a longshot!" Amanda yelled before she stormed out.

"Is she gone?" Nick poked his head into the room. Blaine saw that his cheek was red.

"Yeah, Nick, what happened to your cheek?" he asked.

"I slapped him for calling me 'Jeffrey'," Jeff explained, coming in behind Nick.

"Well, it's the name your parents gave you," Nick said.

"And yours gave you Nicholas, so shut up," Jeff snapped. Nick fake-laughed, pushed past his boyfriend, and went to sit down next to Kurt on the couch.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" he asked. Kurt nodded and lay back on the couch.

"Kurt, now that Queen Bitch is gone, I can say it," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands and pulling him up off the couch. "I want you, Kurt Hummel, and only you."

"Blaine?" Kurt started to say before Blaine pressed his lips softly to Kurt's.

"I don't wanna lose you, Kurt. You're perfect," Blaine whispered.

"Aw, Blaine, you're so romantic," Jeff teased. Blaine glared at the blonde and Jeff just looked at Nick.

"Ignore them, just kiss me again." Kurt turned Blaine's face towards him and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered; he was snuggling with Kurt on the couch in the Warblers rehearsal room.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. Nick and Jeff were cuddled up as well, on another couch.

"So are you two dating now?" Jeff asked.

"Well, in the case of Amanda's departure, then yes, we are dating," Blaine replied.

"Klaine versus the world," Nick exclaimed with a grin.

"And then there was Niff," Blaine joked, making Nick flush.

"What should we do? I mean, if he's still out there, waiting to sexually harass me," Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Who's sexually harassing you?" Jeff sat up from having his hair stroked by Nick.

"This jerk at my school, his name's Sebastian. He's evil and insane…and horny," Kurt replied.

"Wait, Sebastian Smythe?" Jeff looked curious. Kurt nodded, expecting some sort of weird connection between him and Jeff. "He was that guy in junior high who never kept his mouth shut, remember, Nicky?"

"Oh yeah, he liked following us around for some reason. He was like the puppy that never went away," Nick reminisced. "No matter how many times you told him 'no', he just came back."

"Well, at least that's not new," Kurt muttered.

"What did he do to you, Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"He's been bullying me and then he-he…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it and buried his face in Blaine's lap.

"Sebastian kissed him by force. From what Kurt has told me, Sebastian pinned him against the wall and kissed him," Blaine explained.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Jeff whispered, sliding in next to Kurt and patting the boy's back. "That is seriously messed up."

"And the worst part was…that was my first kiss," Kurt sniffled.

"Sebastian…he took your first kiss?" Nick sounded shocked. Kurt nodded and Blaine wiped his tears away.

"It will be okay, Kurt. He won't lay a finger on you ever again, I'll make sure of it," Blaine consoled.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Kurt came to school; he was at his locker, pulling his Geometry book out when he felt an odd sensation go through his head.

"Hey, Hummel," a voice sneered. Kurt spun around to see Sebastian looking keenly at him.

"What do you want?" Kurt put on a brave face.

"Did you tell anyone about…you know what?" Sebastian asked quietly, taking a step closer to the boy.

"N-no, I didn't," Kurt replied.

"Good, because if you do, I will kill you," Sebastian whispered, using a finger to flick a wisp of Kurt's hair. "Understood?" Kurt nodded silently and swallowed. "You'd better keep your mouth shut; you know I mean it. You know, Hummel? You really shouldn't be such a fucking faggot."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. And I'll try not to," Kurt agreed, praying to Gaga that Sebastian would leave.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Sebastian's face twisted back into that evil grin he usually wore. "I'll see you around."

Once Sebastian had gone, Kurt slid down his locker onto the floor, where he stayed until he heard a new voice call his name.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He looked up to see the new boy in Glee club, Sam Evans.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay," Kurt stuttered. Sam didn't look convinced as he held out his hand to help Kurt up. Kurt accepted the gesture and straightened his sweater once standing.

"Are you sure? I saw Smythe walking away from you. Did he do something to you?" Sam asked.

"He just told me to not be such a fag," Kurt muttered.

"He can't get away with saying that," Sam said.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Kurt couldn't look Sam in the eyes; he was a terrible liar and when it came to eye contact, he was worse.

"Well, if you say so." Sam put an arm around Kurt's shoulder and the two walked to Glee club.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, old friend, let's look back<em>

_On those crazy clothes we wore_

_Ain't it fun to look back?_

_And to see it's all been done before_

_All those nights together_

_All the special memories_

_And I can't wait for tomorrow_

_Just as long as you're dancing next to me_

'_Cause it's so clear, every year, we get stronger, stronger_

_What's gone is gone_

_The past is the past_

_Turn the radio up_

_And then hit the gas 'cause_

"_I know we've come so far_

_But we've got so far to go_

_I know the road seems long_

_But it won't be long 'til it's time to go, so_

_Most days we'll take it fast_

_And some nights we'll take it slow_

_I know we've come so far_

_But then baby, baby_

_We've got so far to go_,"

The group sang. Kurt was sitting in the back, watching the club perform. They had noticed his declining happiness and decided to sing to him.

"As much as that song was upbeat, I am the complete opposite of that," Kurt said after they had stopped singing.

"Kurt, something's going on," Rachel said. "Why won't you tell us what it is? We can help you."

"Kurt?" He looked up and saw Blaine.

"Spy!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, calm down. He's here for me." Kurt waved his hand before walking over to his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he whispered, still looking a little scandalized by Rachel's outburst. Kurt turned to see everyone staring at him and Blaine.

"Um, everybody, this is Blaine. He's a Warbler and we're kinda…you know…going out," Kurt said.

"Okay, fair warning for the Hobbit," Santana said. "If you so much as hurt one hair on Porcelain's head, I will have your head on a stake, got it?" Blaine nodded. He took Kurt's hand and the two left the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Are all of your friends like that?" Blaine asked as the two walked out of McKinley.<p>

"Santana's about eighty-five percent of it; she's mostly talk, but, trust me, she'll bite," Kurt explained.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hummel and his little butt buddy." Kurt sighed as the voice came up behind him.

"What is it now, Sebastian?" he asked.

"Just figured to come say hi to you and Frodo," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"His name is Blaine," Kurt said, taking a deep breath.

"Whatever. Did you tell him?" Sebastian shrugged off Kurt's comment and backed the slightly shorter boy against a locker.

"I-I-I…," Kurt stuttered.

"I know what you did to him," Blaine interrupted. "You sexually harassed him…and have been doing so for a while now."

"So you did tell him." It wasn't a question this time. Sebastian backed away from Kurt, giving the boy a chance to breathe, and suddenly Sebastian punched the locker, making him flinch. "Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut, Hummel?" Kurt didn't look at Sebastian.

"Please don't," Kurt whispered. Sebastian heaved a huge sigh and stepped back.

"Don't you touch him," Blaine said, taking a step forward.

"Shut up, Billy Crystal," Sebastian snapped. "I just…Kurt, I…Fuck," he muttered. "You don't understand, do you?"

"What is there to understand?" Kurt asked softly. "You're a psychopath, Sebastian. I don't know what can change that, but what brought it on?"

"My dad, he says I'm a disappointment to him and my mom. He says it almost every day. 'Sebastian Bennett Smythe'," Sebastian imitated his father's gruff tone, "'you are nothing but a disappointment to me and your mother. Why couldn't you just be normal? Why are you a faggot?' The worst thing he ever said was right before they sent me to this shitty public school. He said, 'We're glad to be rid of you. At public school, you can find some disease-ridden fag and die of AIDS.'" Sebastian sniffled, remembering the condescending tone his father had used. "I know before was a trick, Kurt, but right now I am telling you things I have never told a soul. I'm going to go now." Sebastian walked away from Kurt and Blaine, leaving the boys alone in the hallway, feeling sympathy for the guy.


	12. Chapter 12

After he walked away from Kurt, Sebastian headed for his car, trying to hold back his tears. He really felt horrible about being such a dick to Kurt, and he had no idea how to make it up to him. Sebastian got in his Prius and rested his head on the steering wheel when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Boy, where are you?" It was Richard Smythe, Sebastian's father.

"I'm at school, Dad. I'm coming home now," Sebastian said softly.

"Don't bother. Your mother and I are having a dinner party and our friends don't know about our disappointment of a son," Richard said before hanging up.

Sebastian let the tears fall from his eyes as he pocketed his cell phone. He had nowhere to go; his teammates didn't know about his family. In fact, no one did…except for Kurt and his boyfriend, but why would Kurt even talk to him after all the terrible things he'd done to him? He sighed and saw Kurt walking to his Navigator without his boyfriend. Sebastian took a deep breath and rolled down his window.

"Hey, Kurt," he called. Kurt looked up and took a step back when he saw that it was Sebastian. "No, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I wanted to talk to you." Kurt didn't move and Sebastian got out of his car. "Look, I know I've been nothing but a complete ass to you. You don't deserve that, but I just really need someone to talk to right now." Sebastian leaned against his car and wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, taking a hesitant step towards Sebastian.

"I can't go home," Sebastian replied. "My parents are having a dinner party and their friends don't know about me. My dad called me a disappointment…_again_. It's just…I have nowhere to go."

"So you're pretty much asking me if you can stay at my place for the time being." Kurt raised an eyebrow, suspicious of ulterior motives. Sebastian nodded. "I really shouldn't be doing this considering you threatened to kill me this morning, but knowing my dad, he'll probably be out tonight."

"Is that a yes?" Sebastian looked at Kurt eagerly.

"Okay, but if I find anything missing and, trust me, I know where everything is, I will call the cops," Kurt warned.

"Fair deal," Sebastian agreed before getting into his car again. Kurt pulled out and Sebastian followed him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian made sure to park around the corner from Kurt's house. Kurt was waiting for him at the corner and led him into the house.<p>

"Nice place," Sebastian remarked and he could've sworn Kurt smiled slightly.

"My room is down here, come on." Kurt led Sebastian down to the basement.

"Wow, this room is amazing," Sebastian gasped. He spotted all the Broadway playbills and posters. "Did you go to all of these shows?"

"No, I've never been to New York," Kurt said.

"You've never…? You're missing out on a lot, dude," Sebastian said. Kurt glared at him. "Sorry, don't call you 'dude'." He looked over and Kurt had set up a cot in front of his bed.

"This is for you," he explained. "You stay in it all night. You do not get up; if you need to use the bathroom, there's a bucket. Understood?" Sebastian nodded mutely and sat down on the cot. "Are you hungry?" Sebastian nodded again and Kurt went upstairs.

"Still can't believe he's doing this for me," Sebastian muttered to himself. He spotted Kurt's CD collection and went flipping through it, realizing how much they had in common: Lady Gaga, P!nk, Michael Jackson, and a whole lot of musicals.

"I found some chips and dip," Kurt's voice said; Sebastian turned to see the boy holding a platter. "You were going through my music?"

"I wasn't gonna steal anything, I swear," Sebastian said defensively.

"Calm down, I know you won't, unless you want to spend the night behind bars. You want to listen to something?" Kurt went over to Sebastian. "You like _Wicked_?" Sebastian nodded and Kurt smiled; he put the CD in on shuffle and "_Defying Gravity_" came on. "Oh Gaga, I can totally sing this," he chuckled, remembering the diva-off.

"Can you hit the high F?" Sebastian looked curious.

"Can I hit the…just watch," Kurt replied.

"_So if you care to find me_

_ Look to the Western sky_

_ As someone told me lately_

_ Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

_ And if I'm flying solo_

_ At least I'm flying free_

_ To those who'd ground me_

_ Take a message back from me_

_ Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_ I'm flying high and defying gravity_

_ And soon I'll match them in renown_

_ And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was_

_ Is ever gonna bring me down_

_ Bring me down_

_ Ahhh…_"

"Holy shit, that was amazing." Sebastian looked incredulous as the song ended.

"Thanks." Sebastian saw Kurt truly smile for the first time.

"You're really cool, Kurt. I can't believe I didn't see it before," Sebastian said, making Kurt blush.

"Yeah, well, you know, we all have our ups and downs. I'm a miva and you're a…no offense…an asshole," Kurt said.

"None taken; what's a miva?" Sebastian asked.

"Male diva, I don't who came up with the term, but it's what I am," Kurt shrugged.

"Hey, thanks for all this, Kurt. I know I don't deserve it because you've taken a lot of BS from me, but…I don't know, just thanks." Kurt saw a real smile sprouting from Sebastian.

"No problem, but remember this next time you decide to target me." Kurt flopped down on his bed and found a text from Blaine. '_What are you doing? Can I come over?_' it asked. '_No, not tonight, hon. I'm sheltering a certain asshole right now_,' he replied. A minute later, Blaine's text came with a [:-o] and a question mark. '_Yes, Blainers, I've taken to sheltering the needy, even if the needy threatened to kill me_.' Next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was calling him.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm being a good person. Geez, Blaine, calm down. It's not a sleepover. I'm just taking care of him because his dad kicked him out," Kurt replied testily.

"Kurt, he'll try and break us up; he'll probably try and sleep with you, and you'll probably enjoy it," Blaine retorted angrily.

"Excuse me? What did you…? Are you serious? You think he's going to… Wow, Blaine, that's a really, really nice thing to say to your _boyfriend_. Of all the things to come from you, it had to be that. I have to go," Kurt snapped before hanging up and tossing his phone across the bed.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine and his stupid assumptions," Kurt mumbled. "He thinks you're going to try and get in my pants."

"Honestly, Kurt, I wasn't even thinking about that. I was thinking about how awesome you really are," Sebastian said sincerely; that comment earned him a smile.

"Screw him, come here," Kurt ordered. "I just need to be held right now. Don't try any funny business. I have mace and I'm not afraid to use it." Sebastian got onto the bed with Kurt and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian looked at Kurt, who was wiping his eyes.

"He's my first boyfriend. I didn't know love could be that awful," he sniffled.

"Yeah, _amores perros_," Sebastian remarked.

"What?" Kurt looked up at Sebastian.

"Spanish for '_love's a bitch_'," he explained. Kurt nodded and snuggled into the warmth of Sebastian's arms.

"Thank you, Seb," he whispered.

"I wanted you to be the first to know, Kurt. I am going to do something tomorrow and I don't care if it ruins my rep," Sebastian said.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to come out." Kurt's eyes widened and Sebastian looked determined. "That's right. Now everyone will know that I'm gay, and you know what? If they don't like it, they'll have to learn to deal with it."

"I am so proud of you right now, you know that? Besides, I'm kinda sick of being the openly gay kid in school," Kurt joked and Sebastian ruffled his hair. Kurt grabbed his wrist and smirked. "Don't touch the hair. It takes me forever to get it perfect. Oh, I just remembered something; we have mutual friends."

"And who might they be?" Sebastian stroked Kurt's soft skin.

"Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling," Kurt replied.

"Oh God, those two are just so…wait, how do you know them?"

"They go to Dalton with Blaine," Kurt said.

"Great, now they're preppies," Sebastian muttered. "Did they say anything about me?"

"They said you followed them around like a puppy that never went away." Kurt snickered at the thought of Sebastian as a puppy.

"Ooh, I am so going to get them for that." Sebastian made a mental note to track Nick and Jeff down. "Kurt, do I really taste like craigslist?"

"No, but you sure as hell smell like it," Kurt grinned and Sebastian snorted. "I can tell you that I'll never forget you though. You were my first kiss."

"I was your first kiss?" Sebastian's gaze softened.

"Well, with a guy." Kurt felt Sebastian relax.

"You've kissed a girl before?" Sebastian was skeptical.

"Once, and it was to make my dad think I was straight. I dressed in hillbilly clothes and sang Mellencamp in Glee." Kurt shuddered at the memory, but Sebastian started laughing. "It's not that funny!" Kurt exclaimed, swatting him with a pillow.

"Who's the girl you kissed?" he asked, still laughing.

"Brittany Pierce," Kurt answered.

"Oh my God, I slept with her once," Sebastian reminisced. "She wouldn't shut up about that damn cat she has. Lord Tubbington or something like that. Apparently, that cat smokes, is on ecstasy, reads her diary, and poops candy bars. There is something seriously wrong with her."

"Yeah, but don't say that in front of Santana. She'll beat the hell out of you. Santana's in love with Brittany," Kurt warned. "I'm not entirely sure if the feeling's mutual, but it sure looks like it."

"You know, Kurt? This has been really fun," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, it has. We should get some sleep now," Kurt replied.

"Do I have to sleep on the cot?" Sebastian whined, making puppy dog eyes at Kurt, who sniffed.

"No, you don't. You can sleep up here with me, but don't you dare try anything. I'm a light sleeper," Kurt cautioned.

"Okay, fine, I won't attempt to get in your pants, I promise." Sebastian raised his right hand.

"Put your hand down, I believe you. Just shut up and sleep."

"Good night, Kurt."

"Night, Seb."


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt awoke the next morning and looked to his left to see a softly snoring Sebastian. He smiled and looked at the clock: 8:30.

"Oh crap, moisturizing," he groaned, rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door, which woke Sebastian.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Kurt?"

"I'm busy," he called. Sebastian sighed and looked around, finding his jacket on the floor. "Shit, we're late for school," he muttered.

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom, looking, in Sebastian's opinion, the best he's seen in forever.

"Kurt, you look amazing," he said.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, grabbing his keys. "Let's go."

"I'm coming out today," Sebastian reminded himself on the way out the door.

"I'm behind you, one hundred percent," Kurt assured him. He checked his phone to find 16 voicemails and 25 text messages from Blaine, almost all of which contained some form of an apology. Kurt drove to school and sat back in his car, listening to his voicemails.

'_Kurt, I am so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just mad. Please call me back. I love you._' Blaine sounded wounded. Kurt sighed and called him.

"Is it really you, Kurt?" an excited voice answered.

"Yes, Blaine, it's me," Kurt replied monotonously.

"Kurt, I'm so freaking sorry. I tried calling you since, but you didn't answer," Blaine moaned.

"FYI, he did _not_ try to get into my pants," Kurt said, putting emphasis on the 'not'. "His dad kicked him out and I was being a good person. We got to talking and he's going to come out today."

"That's-that's great, it's just…do you love him?" Blaine sounded like he was going to cry.

"How could you even ask me that question? The guy has made my life a living hell and one night is not going to change that. You know what, Blaine? I just can't talk to you right now. Goodbye." Kurt hung up before Blaine could say a word. He grabbed his bookbag and headed into the school.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt," Mercedes whispered during French. "<em>Avez-vous entendu parler de nous?<em> Sebastian came out as gay!"

"I know, he told me," Kurt replied.

"He told you? When did he tell you?" Mercedes looked confused. Kurt figured to give his best friend the truth.

"He spent the night with me. And before you give me that look," Kurt said as Mercedes gave him her skeptical look, "nothing happened between us. We talked and we have a lot in common."

"You spent the night with the guy who made your life a living hell?" she continued to give him the look.

"Hey, at least he's not targeting me anymore," Kurt snapped before turning away.

After class, Kurt walked into the hall to see a couple hockey players slushie Sebastian.

"You should appreciate the facial, homo!" the leader yelled. Sebastian looked mortified and ran into the boys' bathroom. Kurt shook his head and followed.

"Seb, are you okay?" he asked softly, opening the door.

"Kurt, can you help me clean up?" Sebastian whispered; his back turned to Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt pulled a washcloth from his bag and a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser before sitting Sebastian down in front of the sink. "Head back," he instructed.

"Feels like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg," Sebastian remarked.

"Yeah, it does," Kurt sympathized. "It'll be okay, Seb. I'm here." Kurt wiped the boy's forehead and saw tears rim his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Kurt," he sniffled. "I didn't realize how much crap you take."

"You get used to it," Kurt shrugged.

"I am so sorry I treated you like this, Kurt." Tears were streaming down Sebastian's face. Kurt used a paper towel to wipe his eyes. "I'm telling the truth, now I know how you feel."

"It's ok, Seb. Don't cry," Kurt murmured, pressing the washcloth to the boy's face.

"How are things with Blaine?" he asked once he had cleaned himself up.

"He's still being a douche," Kurt scoffed, brushing a lock of Sebastian's hair from his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm asking this time." Sebastian started as he took Kurt's chin in his hand. "Can I?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered and the two kissed gently.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" a voice demanded; Kurt looked up to see Sam looking at them, his mouth open in shock.

"Sam, don't touch him. He didn't do anything," Kurt said, stepping in front of Sam. "I let him kiss me and, you know what, I kissed him back."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about," Sam said shortly, taking a step back to reveal Blaine, who looked shocked. Sam left the bathroom, leaving the three boys to themselves.

"K-Kurt, how c-could you? Y-you said you d-didn't l-love him," Blaine stuttered, and then he regained his voice. "What did you do last night?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Blaine. We just talked," Kurt said.

"Talked about what?" Blaine took a step towards Kurt.

"Musicals, boys, girls, life, love, me kissing a girl," Kurt replied.

"Did he touch you?" was Blaine's next question.

"We cuddled," Kurt almost whispered. "It was after you said those awful things to me on the phone. I just needed someone to hold on to."

"Dude, I swear I didn't touch him like that," Sebastian interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, don't talk to him like that." Kurt's voice rose considerably.

"So is this it, Kurt? You're going to be with him after he treated you like shit and stole your first kiss?" Blaine took a few steps back.

"Well, honestly, Blaine, if you're going to be a total asshole about it, then yes," Kurt shot back, making Blaine flinch.

"Fine, I hope you two are happy together." Blaine shook his head before turning and running out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Maybe he just wasn't the one," Sebastian said as he and Kurt sat in the cafeteria.

"He said he loved me," Kurt sighed. "And I said I loved him back. He turned down his bitch of a girlfriend for me, and now look what I've done."

"It'll be okay, Kurt. Don't worry," Sebastian consoled, patting the boy on the back.

"Hey, guys, look where Seb decided to sit. Right next to the school queer," a voice sneered. Sebastian looked up to see his lacrosse teammates, now led by his ex-best friend Rod Edwards.

"Just go away, guys," he sighed.

"Don't think so, Seb. You know how you said we could beat the fagginess out of Hummel whenever we wanted? Well, we want to," one guy said, cracking his knuckles.

"I said, go away." Sebastian stood up and Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"Sebastian, please don't," he whispered.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Smythe," the other crony smirked. Sebastian exhaled and sat back down next to Kurt.

"You know what? This isn't any fun anymore. Let's go, guys," Rod ordered; he sauntered away, his two friends in tow. Kurt's phone vibrated and he saw a number he didn't recognize calling.

"Hello?" he asked, only to get shouted at.

"What did you do to Blaine?" an indignant voice yelled. "It's your fault he's crying his eyes out after you kissed that rat-faced bastard!"

"Nicky, calm down," another voice said softly.

"Geez, Nick, he was being a jerk, so I told him to deal," Kurt snapped. Sebastian looked over, interested.

"Are you talking to Nick and Jeff?" he asked quietly and Kurt nodded. "Give me the phone." Kurt shrugged and handed the phone to Sebastian. "Hello, Nick. Jeff. How are you two doing?"

Silence followed this statement and then Jeff coughed.

"Uh, hey, Seb; we're good, just talking to Kurt," Jeff replied shakily.

"Put Nick on the line now," Sebastian said.

"Here's the phone, Nicky. Good luck." Jeff sounded a little nervous.

"Hi, Seb," Nick said sheepishly.

"Nicholas Wayne Duval, how nice it is to hear your voice again." Sebastian kept the pleasantness in his voice.

"You too, Sebastian; uh, are you with Kurt right now?" Nick knew that he was.

"Yes, actually, I am," Sebastian replied; Kurt noticed that his voice started to grow annoyed. "Why? Did you have something to _yell_ at him?"

"Um, I didn't mean it," Nick whispered.

"I heard you and Jeff became prep school boys. It must've changed you two. What a shame. I remember how you two were always getting in trouble and you remember who took it upon himself to bail you out? Oh yeah, me," Sebastian continued testily.

"Look, Sebastian, I'm sorry, but this does not involve you." Nick swallowed and raised his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it involves me. When you yell at my friends, it involves me. Especially when you're yelling at _my_ friends for kissing _me_," Sebastian countered.

"Nicky, do you hear that?" Jeff interrupted. A soft singing had caught Jeff's attention. Sebastian set the phone to speaker so he and Kurt could hear it.

"_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine's_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young together_

"_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now, baby, I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_,"

Blaine sang from not too far away.

"Kurt, can't you see he loves you?" Jeff asked.

"Guys, why can't you just leave it?" Kurt sighed.

"Because Blaine is our friend and we have to hear it," Nick snapped.

"Nick, lower your voice," Jeff reprimanded. "Kurt, please just talk to him. Can you please do that for us?"

"Fine, tell him to call me tonight," Kurt relented before Sebastian hung up.

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked into Glee club that afternoon, he was met with glares and blank looks (from Finn and Brittany). He ignored the looks and sat down next to the drummer.<p>

"Hey, Kurt," the drummer said.

"Hey, guy who never talks," Kurt replied, looking surprised by this welcome.

"My name is John, Kurt. And that's Scott over there." John nodded to the floppy-haired bassist, who waved. "You have a song?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kurt said, glancing over at everyone else.

"Just so you know, all of them been talking about you and that jock that just came out." Scott walked over and sat down on the other side of Kurt.

"Yeah, well, all of them can mind their own damn business," Kurt muttered. John and Scott looked at each other; neither had ever heard Kurt talk like this. Kurt sighed and whispered a song in Scott's ear; he nodded, picked up his bass, and started to play.

"_It's funny how I find myself in love with you_

_ If I could buy my reasoning, I'd pay to lose_

_ One half won't do_

_ I've asked myself_

_ How much do you commit yourself?_

"_It's my life_

_ Don't you forget_

_ It's my life_

_ It never ends_

"_Funny how I blind myself_

_ I never knew_

_ If I was sometimes played upon_

_ Afraid to lose_

_ I'd tell myself what good do you do_

_ Convince myself_

"_It's my life_

_ Don't you forget_

_ It's my life_

_ It never ends_,"

Kurt sang and everyone's glares softened. "Look, everyone, I'm sorry if what I did was wrong in your eyes, but you don't know the whole story. And the whole story is none of your business," he said before walking out of the room.

"There goes a strong young man," John said and all eyes turned to him. "What? I can say something every so often."


	15. Chapter 15

As Kurt left Glee club, he heard John call him "a strong young man". He smiled and kept walking.

"Kurt!" a voice yelled; he turned to see Sebastian run over to him. "I heard you sing. It was beautiful. Your voice is amazing."

"Thanks, Seb," Kurt said softly, blushing. "Oh," he muttered, picking a small piece of solid red colored ice from his friend's sweater.

"Thanks." Sebastian brushed off his sweater before looking at Kurt again. He was fighting the urge to kiss the boy again, but knew he couldn't.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt's voice asked, snapping Sebastian out of his daydream.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about stuff in general," he replied, biting his lip. "Can we go outside?"

"Sure," Kurt agreed, looping his arm around Sebastian's. The two leaned against their cars, which were parked right next to each other. "So how are you holding up?"

"It's okay. It's just being glared at by almost everyone, it scares me," Sebastian admitted.

"You know you mean a lot to me, right?" Kurt took Sebastian's hands and squeezed them. Sebastian nodded and felt tears come to his eyes. "You're going to get through this, with me. We'll get through this together."

"Kurt, you have no idea how much you've truly done for me," he sniffled. "I know I treated you like shit. I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have threatened to kill you, I'm sorry…"

"I know you are. Don't worry, we're past that now. It's you and me against the world." Kurt was looking up at Sebastian as the taller boy wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Sebastian decided to take the plunge, kissing Kurt again.

"I love you, Kurt. I am undeniably and completely in love with you," he said when their lips parted.

"I love you too, but I'm worried about…" Sebastian cut him off.

"Blaine, isn't it? You're worried about him, of course. That freakin' preppie Hobbit," Sebastian muttered.

"Sebastian, calm down…" Kurt tried to reason, but the grumbling boy ignored him.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Sebastian turned to look at Kurt. "I get it, you want _him_. I can never have anything anymore, can I? Fine, Kurt. Just go and get him."

"Don't be like that, Seb," Kurt groaned.

"Be like what? I'm just saying you should go be with _Blaine_." Sebastian threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Listen to me, Sebastian. I left Blaine because he was being an asshole. I kissed you twice because I wanted to," Kurt said.

"And how many times did you kiss Blaine?" Sebastian demanded.

"I don't know, like twice," Kurt shrugged.

"So we're even. Can I kiss you again?" he asked hopefully. Kurt glared at him and he backed away. "So is that a no?"

"What do you think?" Kurt rolled his eyes and got into his car. "See you tomorrow, Seb. And clean up your attitude, please."

"Kurt!" Sebastian yelled as Kurt drove away.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed that evening, weighing the pros and cons about being with either Blaine or Sebastian when "<em>Raise Your Glass<em>" started playing; he knew it was Blaine.

"Hello," he said shortly when he answered.

"Kurt, I've apologized enough, so I'm not going to. But you're special to me and I don't wanna lose you," Blaine said in a soft voice. "Can you please tell me one thing?"

"Is it why I chose Sebastian?" Kurt already knew the question was bound to spring up.

"Well, yeah, he…," Blaine started to say, but Kurt cut him off.

"Look, I know what he did. It was wrong, but he's made up for it. I'm giving him a chance. You're an amazing guy, Blaine. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. I'm sorry," Kurt sighed.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me," Blaine whispered before hanging up. Kurt put his phone down and lay back against his pillows when he heard a knock. He walked over to his window where Sebastian was; he had a black eye and a bloody lip.

"Oh Gaga," Kurt murmured before running upstairs and letting Sebastian into the house. "What happened to you?"

"M-my dad, he h-hit me," Sebastian managed to say before falling into Kurt's arms.

"Why did he hit you?" Kurt asked, although he had figured it out.

"Because I told him where I was after he kicked me out," he replied, burying his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt stroked the boy's hair and held onto him tight. "I wanted to hit him back because he called you a filthy little faggot. I mean I know I've called you derivatives of that many times, but it really struck a chord hearing it from someone else."

"It's all gonna be okay, Seb. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise," Kurt muttered. "I love you. I love you so much. It's just you and me."

"I love you too, Kurt. No one ever told me they really loved me. I never want to let you go." Sebastian sat down in a chair, Kurt next to him.

"We'll get through this together," Kurt whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine hesitantly walked towards Kurt's front door, holding a bouquet of roses. He was there to apologize and give his best to the couple. He rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. Sebastian opened the door and Blaine turned red.

"Oh, uh, hi, Sebastian, I'm just here to give Kurt these. I wanted to give you two my best," Blaine said in a rush. "I hope you two are happy together." He handed Sebastian the bouquet and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sebastian whispered, "you can come in." Blaine saw the red in Sebastian's eyes and figured that he'd been crying. "He's downstairs," Sebastian said shortly before handing the bouquet back to Blaine and walking into the living room. Blaine looked after the slumped blonde, and then quietly walked downstairs into the basement, where he saw Kurt lying on his bed, a pillow over his face.

"Kurt?" Kurt shot up at the whisper. He relaxed when he saw that it was Blaine. "Sebastian let me in. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. I was just jealous. Here you go." Blaine handed Kurt the bouquet. "Those are for you and Sebastian. I wish you the best."

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm sorry too. I should've been up front about it. But I want us to still be friends. You're still the only guy who truly understands me," Kurt said, blushing slightly. He opened his arms for a hug and Blaine complied.

"I'll always love you," he whispered.

"I'll always love you too," Kurt replied. "Hey, Seb, can you come down here?" he called. About 30 seconds later, Sebastian walked downstairs, looking tired. "I want you guys to shake hands." Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other and then back at Kurt, who raised an eyebrow. Blaine put out his hand and Sebastian reluctantly accepted it.

"No more fighting, okay?" Kurt looked at the two boys, who nodded.

"Blaine, I'm sorry for being such a dick to you from day one," Sebastian mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Let's just forget about it," Blaine shrugged.

"Who wants to watch '_Moulin Rouge!_'?" Kurt asked, grabbing a remote off his desk.

"I'd love to," Blaine said.

"Never saw it." Sebastian looked a little sheepish.

"You don't know what you've been missing." Kurt smirked and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The end. Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
